


Plum Blossoms

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata likes plum blossoms, but maybe it's more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plum Blossoms

_'Yet by your presence I know that winter has passed and that the delightful spring is at hand.' The fact of their being a first-born among the flowers makes the Oriental mind, in love of symbolism and allegory, associate it with courage and undaunted spirit." ~[Through the Torii](http://www.h.ehime-u.ac.jp/~marx/YN/books/torii/Torii-plum.htm)_

A million soft, white, delicate petals floated down around them like snow. Drifting slowly to the ground, they swirled up in fanciful shapes every time the wind picked up.

Akamaru chased the drifts and eddies with abandon, barking gleefully.

Hinata picked up one of the blossoms and offered it to Kiba. "I like plum blossoms, don't you?"

His attention drawn away from Akamaru's antics, Kiba regarded the flower, looked up and her and cocked an eyebrow. "I guess." He scratched his head and took the stem of the blossom between his thumb and forefinger, shrugging. "They're just flowers though."

Maybe they were, but she liked them anyway. They were simple and people didn't make a big deal about them the way they did sakura blossoms, but that was why Hinata loved them. "Did you know that they're the gentleman's flower?" she asked quietly, pretending that all her attention was on the bloom, but regarding him covertly from under the cover of her lowered lashes.

His dark eyes turned from the flower back to her. "Aren't all flowers, like, well... _girly_ flowers?"

Chuckling softly, Hinata shook her head. "Some are, most are really, but not the plum blossom. It's the strongest flower, because it's the first to bloom in winter, when it's still too cold for any of the others to start blossoming."

"Ah, that's cool." Kiba grinned, reaching over to take the flower out of her fingers. Carefully, he tucked it behind her ear. "I didn't know that."

Her cheeks warming, Hinata looked away. She turned her attention back to the blossoms in an attempt to cool her blushes.

Hinata had realized months ago that Kiba, well... Kiba was just like a plum blossom. Strong, simple, and always there to make her smile, whether he realized it or not.

It might not be obvious to anyone else how amazing a person he was, but she could see it. He was _her_ plum blossom.

He didn't realize it, probably never would, but he was. And he always would be.


End file.
